Watari's Guinea Pigs X3
by jaded-Airi
Summary: Everything is normal in Enmacho. However, Tatsumi seem to be acting a little(?) weirder than usual. Could it have anything to do with his morning coffee? XD R&R!


**Watari's Guinea Pigs X3**

**AN:** I know it's a rather sad excuse for a title but bear with me~!!! XD XD I was never good at coming up with titles anyway... TT_TT Anyway, the ideas weren't originally mine. It was announced by someone on the Yami no Matsuei mailing list. I can't remember her name so I can't give her direct credit at the moment. I'll probably have to go through old threads and find it... I'll do that later when I have time. If these were your ideas then just e-mail me and I'll give you credit~!!! XD XD Nya~! Onto the fic

**Disclaimers:** insert standard disclaimer here

* * *

It was a fairly normal day in Enmacho. Tatsumi was in his office, cutting budgets, Watari was working away on his sex-changing potion in his laboratory, Tsuzuki was lounging about with a huge slice of apple pie, and Hisoka was going through the paperwork with a huge scowl on his face, aimed towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked up from his pie, his face and hands covered with crumbs, as Hisoka shook his head exasperatedly.

* * *

Terazuma stood outside Tatsumi's office with a huge pile of paperwork in his arms. He knocked three times on the door and pushed it open. 

"Tatsumi-san, I'm here to turn in the paperwork."

Tatsumi looked up from his desk with a smile. He pushed up his glasses. Terazuma stood uneasily as Tatsumi's glasses glistened in the light. Was it his imagination or was Tatsumi's eyes glistening more dangerously than usual?

"Thank you, Terazuma-san," Tatsumi replied in his cool, clear voice, his electrifying blue eyes boring into Terazuma. Terazuma stepped back towards the door uncertainly. Tatsumi strode across the room and grabbed Terazuma by his shoulders.

"Er... Tatsumi-san..." Terazuma mumbled weakly, getting more and more confused, "I have to get back to work, so..." He gasped in surprise as he felt Tatsumi's hand slide down his trousers. He stood frozen solid as Tatsumi's hand slid up and down his leg, sending shivers all over his body. He gulped as Tatsumi's eyes met his. Before he knew it, Tatsumi brought his other hand to Terazuma's chin and brought him down into a long, passionate kiss. Terazuma choked in surprise as Tatsumi's tongue slid down his mouth smoothly yet firmly. Panicking, Terazuma pushed Tatsumi off him. Blushing furiously he ran out of the office leaving Tatsumi behind. 

* * *

Terazuma gasped for air. What had just happened? Had Tatsumi just tried to... Terazuma blushed harder at the thought. He felt his blood boiling slowly. He had been violated! Not only that, he had been violated by the infamous blue-eyed, incredibly severe secretary of Enmacho. Something was not right.

"Terazuma-san? What are you doing?"

Terazuma jerked up in surprise as huge emerald green orbs stared back at him blankly. Hisoka stood in front of him with a huge pile of paperwork in his arms. 

"Are you going to Tatsumi's office by any chance?" Terazuma asked. 

Hisoka nodded. He stared in surprise as Terazuma's expression changed and his face burned up. He sweat-dropped as Terazuma ran away down the hall. He shrugged. People were weird. He had felt fear and confusion from Terazuma. 'I wonder what it was?' Hisoka thought as he knocked on Tatsumi's door.

"Come in."

Hisoka pushed the door open and entered the office. "I brought the paperwork," Hisoka said, placing the huge pile of papers on Tatsumi's desk.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi replied his blue eyes shining brightly – too brightly. 

Hisoka shifted uncomfortably in his position. He felt something very unusual coming from Tatsumi. A very strong feeling of... lust? The empath edged backwards towards the door. "Well. I'll get back to work." He turned to grab the doorknob when Tatsumi appeared right in front of him blocking his way. Hisoka gulped. 

Tatsumi's long fingers stroked down Hisoka's pale cheeks, now tinged a pretty shade of rose. Tatsumi's sapphire eyes held Hisoka's gaze as Hisoka stared back at him, his eyes full of fear. "Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka began carefully. His eyes widened when he felt his lips drawn closer to another. Before he knew it, he felt Tatsumi's tongue slide down his mouth, warm and soft. Hisoka cried out his body going limp. 

Tatsumi held Hisoka's body in his arms. "Oh dear, looks like Kurosaki-kun has passed out." He looked at his cup of steaming coffee, now half empty. He looked down at Hisoka and sighed slowly. Oh well, he'd have to call in Tsuzuki to get Hisoka.

* * *

Tsuzuki barged into Tatsumi's office. "What happened to Hisoka?!" he cried when he saw Hisoka's limp body draped on Tatsumi's chair. Tatsumi smiled at Tsuzuki. "My, aren't you looking very beautiful today, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki stared taken back. "Uh... did you change places with Muraki or something?" Tatsumi laughed softly. Confused, Tsuzuki picked up Hisoka and left Tatsumi's office. He'd have to come back and ask a few questions later. Right now, he had to take care of Hisoka.

* * *

"Huh?" Hisoka slowly opened his eyes. Purple. Where was he? "Tsuzuki!" He leaped up his head banging into Tsuzuki's. "Ow! Sorry," Hisoka muttered. Tsuzuki rubbed his forehead and smiled at Hisoka.

"It's good to see you so genki," Tsuzuki replied teasingly with a smile, rubbing his forehead, "I was worried. I can believe you passed out. What happened?"

Hisoka blushed. What had happened? He slapped his hands together as he remembered. Yeah! It had been Tatsumi. He had been acting weird. He... he kissed him! 

"Hisoka, are you okay?" Tsuzuki's voice broke into Hisoka's thoughts. 

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said, "was Tatsumi... different when you came to get me?"

Tsuzuki looked slightly taken aback at the question but he nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. He kind of reminded me of Muraki just now actually."

"So, you guys noticed it too, huh?"

Hisoka looked at the person who had interrupted them. Tsuzuki glared. "Well, Hajime-CHAN, didn't your mother tell you not to interrupt other people's conversations?"

Terazuma glared back, "no, Asato-SAN, actually..." What Terazuma was going to say next no one heard because Hisoka interrupted.

"What did you mean when you asked whether we noticed IT too?"

Terazuma's expression changed and his face resembled a huge tomato. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. Terazuma began slowly, "uh, Kurosaki... when you went to see Tatsumi... did he... uh... well... come onto you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuzuki asked confused. He looked at Hisoka in surprise. Hisoka's face now matched Terazuma's face exactly. 

* * *

**AN: **And that is all I have gotten up till so far... ^^ What did you think? This is supposed to be lemon but I can't write lemon to save my life... XD So it'll probably remain pretty tame. Only PG-13... no more. Anyway REVIEW and tell me what you think. This isn't going to be very long. Just one of those short fics. 


End file.
